Changes
by foxi133
Summary: After all the time she has spent with Zero, Yuki's feeling towards him start to grow. How will she tell him if he might not have feelings for her? Will she get through the whole thing alive especially through her BIG change.
1. The smell of blood

I don't own any of the charaters

It was said that if you were bit by a vampire that you would turn into one. Its only half ture! The purebloods, the high and mighty vampires are the only ones that can do this terrible thing, the ones they do bite but dont kill, become a vampire that soon wont be able to control itself. Taken over by the smell of blood they cant control themselves nothing can change them back. But if one were to drink a purebloods blood before that happens, they can pervent the stage of level E to happen. The purebloods blood will go through the once humans body changing its fate of a level E forever.  
But thats unlikely because the purebloods possess powers that destroy one easily. A pureblood can only offer them blood for them to get it.

This story is about a girl who knows little about it.

"Yuki, Yuki, YUKI!"-?

"huh?"-Yuki

"Why are you asleep on the job?! we're suppose to patrol remember?, wakeup!"-?

It was Zero, Yuki's childhood friend, Yuki and Zero are guardians of the academy.

"Sorry"-Yuki

"Sorrys not going to do your job!, come on!"-Zero

Since when does Zero care about his job? I'm the only one who does their job! Yuki thought.

Yuki got up and followed Zero

"What's wrong Zero?"-Yuki

"Those nightclass student's are up to something!, Aido and Kain are outside and I can smell blood somewhere"-Zero

"Not again, I don't want anything to happen to the dayclass students that happened to me"-Yuki

As she looked at the bite marks from Aido a few days ago before she found out Zero was a vampire. It's been scabbing since then. Zero then notices that the scab is gone and the smell of her blood is in the air. Zero starts breathing deeply, covering his mouth and grabbing his neck.

"Zero?"-Yuki

Yuki then understands

"Zero you'll have to wait, we have to stop those two!"-Yuki

But Zero cant take it, he grabs Yuki and holds her down. He licks her neck then bites it. Yuki feels blood leaving her body.

"gulp...gulp...gulp..."-Zero

Please Zero not too much Yuki thought.

Meanwhile...

"The smell...blood...Yuki..."-Aido

"I smell it too, its probably Zero drinking Yuki's blood again. Probably thought we were going to do something to those girls, especially the injured one."-Kain

"We were just going to make sure they get back safely by watching them! of course he would think..."

Aido starts walking away

"Where are you going?"-Kain

Kain says as he pulls Aido back

"Don't even think, do you want another mark from Kaname?"-Kain

"So it will heal fast"-Aido

"Yeah but you don't know what he will do to you if you do that again"-Kain

"But it smells so good I cant resist!"-Aido

"Don't even..."-Kain

Aido disappeared

"Great!"-Kain

Kain follows the smell to find Aido

I couldn't stop him, even thought I don't want him to become a level E... I think he's right this is no different than the tablet. I wont give up, no matter what thought Yuki

Zero stops drinking her blood, he has blood all over his mouth and chin. Yuki's blood is dripping from the two bite marks from Zero.

"Yuki...I"-Zero

He wipes the blood off his face and licks the blood that's dripping from her neck to clean it up. After he puts his hand on her neck to stop the blood from coming out but that's not really helping.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself"-Zero

"You don't have to apologize, your a vampire I understand"-Yuki

"I felt your feelings in your heart again and they seem to have changed a little"-Zero

Yuki blushes

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"-Zero

Suddenly...

Hope you liked it;)


	2. Trouble

Suddenly...

Ice starts coming toward and around Yuki trapping her.

"What the?!..."-Yuki

"Aido, he smelled your blood, I'm sorry"-Zero

"Indeed I did, her blood is so hard to stay away from"-Aido

"If you touch her I'll kill you and so will Kaname if you don't leave now!"-Zero

As he takes out "The Bloody Rose" and points it at Aido.

"Do you think it will be that easy, if you take a step towards me or go to her I freeze her to death!"-Aido

"No you won't!"-Kain

"That's right you won't!"-Kaname

"Kaname, I...I won't, I...I'm sorry"-Aido

Aido runs off.

Great! Ruka will be on me about this-thought Aido

"Yuki are you alright?"-Kaname

"Yes I'm alright"-Yuki

"Let me take you to your dorm"-Kaname

"Ok thank you"-Yuki

Yuki looks back Zero is nowhere in sight.

Thank goodness I didn't have to explain my feelings to him-thought Yuki

Meanwhile...

"So you tried to drink Yuki Crosses blood, the Headmasters daughter, your so pathetic, did you think it would be easy?"-Ruka

"Shut up, your just putting me down because Kaname isn't interested in you, but I do know who is but doesn't show his feelings!"-Aido

"Whatever, Kain... your an idiot Aido he has no interest in me!"-Ruka

"Are you sure he has been looking out for you and he asked you to dance at the ball"-Aido

"How do you know..."-Ruka

"I have my soures"-Aido

He really has feelings for me? no that's a lie, it has to be"-Ruka

In the trees...

I had a chance to see if she felt the same way, but that stupid pureblood Aido! I'll have to ask her next time and make sure its alone without interuptions. What am I thinking, I have no chance with Kaname around and if I level to E, will I hurt her? No I'll have to figure this out some how.


	3. Nightmares

I apologize for not updating, I forgot my password. And about the three words..  
yeah I have no idea how that happened, I had a whole chapter, an important chapter. I'll rewrite it as best as I can. -foxi133

Later that evening...

After Kaname brought Yuki to her room. She decided to go to bed, but not before Sayori fired her worried questions at her.  
"Don't worry nothing happened, Kaname was being polite and walking me to our room."-Yuki "You sure that's all?"-Sayori "Yeah. Completely fine."-Yuki Yuki waved off her friend and changed into her nightdress, then climbed into bed falling asleep.  
"Well..goodnight then."-Sayori Laughing softly at her friend Sayori decides to go to bed also.

Later that night

"No..don't come anywhere near me! Stop Kaname!"-Yuki Hunger was present in Kanames eyes as Yuki backed away crying.  
Out of the shadows Zero started to follow Kaname, the same hunger in his eyes as Kaname.  
Yuki started to scream as both vampires closed in on her devouring her blood.  
"NOOOOOOO!"-Yuki cried.

"Yuki? Yuki! wake up!"-Sayori "Don't worry I've got her."-?  
"Are you sure Zero?"-Sayori

It's silent after that.

"Hey wake up!"-Zero

Yuki opens her eyes to see Zero above her.  
Without a word Zero picks her up bridal style and leaves out the door.  
"Where are we going?"-Yuki Zero doesnt say anything as he conytinues to keep walking.  
Finally they make it to a door that leads to Zeros room.  
Zero sets Yuki down on his bed.

"What do you think of me Yuki?"-Zero "What do you mean?"-Yuki "When I was drinking your blood I found that you had some type of feelings for me."-Zero Yuki doesn't say anything completely anxious.  
"What if he doesn't feel the same?"-Yuki thought.  
Yuki looks down dreading the thought.  
Fingers are placed under her chin lifting it up again to look Zero in the eye.  
"Yuki please answer."-Zero "I-i..might ha-have feelings for y-you, but I didn't want you to find out incase you didn't feel the same way..."  
Lips...Zeros lips cut her off. 


End file.
